


The Fire

by ILoveStarWarsAndK_pop



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Disney Movies, Everyone Needs A Hug, Ezra Bridger Needs a Hug, Hera Syndulla Needs A Hug, Hurt, Inspired by Disney, Kanan Jarrus Needs a Hug, Parental Hera Syndulla, Parental Kanan Jarrus, Sabine Wren Needs a Hug, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sibling Bonding, Space Family (Star Wars: Rebels), Space Siblings Ezra Bridger & Garazeb Orrelios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveStarWarsAndK_pop/pseuds/ILoveStarWarsAndK_pop
Summary: I've noticed recently that there aren't many Sabine and Chopper bonding fics, so I decided to write one! And what better way to write one based off a movie about a girl and her best friend.This is not technically an AU, more like based off of the fire scene from the Disney movie Bolt, where Sabine takes the place of Penny, and Chopper takes the place of Bolt.WARNING: involves injured characters, emotionally and physically
Relationships: C1-10P | Chopper & Sabine Wren, Ezra Bridger & Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Kudos: 15





	The Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I had a really great time writing this, I had been wanting to do this for a long time and I'm so glad I finally did. It was really interesting thinking about how the crew would react to certain things and how Sabine and Chopper would get through certain events, definitely an intriguing subject.

It was a common day on Atollon, the blockade runners were getting their monthly inspections, touch ups, cleaning, and replacing of old or non working parts.

Mechanics, technicians, and volenteers worked hard on getting the gigantic ships in perfect form for the next battle the growing rebellion might take part of.

The Ghost crew, on the other hand, along with Commander Sato, Rex, and a few other rebels were at a breifing in one of the many huge warehouses the rebels had built.

Sabine was arched over the circular table, which was presenting a hologram at the moment, in the center of the room, her elbows supporting her hands which cradled her head.

The girl was somewhat bored, but kept close attention to the breifing. It wasn't a very important one, they were simply just discussing a easy fuel stealing job for Zeb and Kanan, nothing major.

But, as always, everyone had to keep a strict eye out incase anything _did_ go wrong. It was a more likely occurrence than most people thought, and the Ghost crew knew that better than anyone.

Sabine titled her head more upward, gazing at the image of Sato trying to talk over the loud noises the maintenance workers were making.

If she was younger, and in a different situation, the girl would have seen this as comical, but, she was a young woman fighting in a war now, no time to be messing around.

The rebellion didn't make her heartless, though, heck, that was one of the many reasons why she left the Imperial Academy on Mandalore. Just thinking about Mandalore made her somewhat uneasy, oh Mandalore, it would never be how or what it used to be.

Farther away from the breifing, across the very large and lengthy warehouse, groups of mechanics were inspecting and fixing up a group of A-wings. This was the source of the loud noises.

Busy away at their work, the mechanics and technicians kept up small conversations which gradually faded, until someone began a new one.

As the maintenance workers and volenteers did their jobs, two of them kept up the chatter.

One was an older humanoid woman, possibly in her late 30's, colored, wearing thick grey overalls, a bandanna to keep her hair up, and some black boots. The other was also humanoid, a younger man, about 20, who had a thin black gilet that hid this shirt underneath, some simple black pants, and brown boots.

"Hey Emma, did they give us enough hyperdrives for all of these? I don't think so." The young man asked. The woman, Emma, rolled out from under the A-wing she was working on, "Well, there's another group of them to the right if you want to get another."

The boy turned to the right, "How did I miss that," he laughed, "I thought we had run out!"

Emma chuckled and rolled back under the A-wing, returning to fixing the fuel leak on it as the young man got up from working on some wires and attempted to get one of the hyperdrives onto a hover platform. "Here," let me help you with that," Emma offered, going up to him.

Little did they know, fuel from the A-wing Emma was working on began to spill, colliding with the electrical cords, which were already throwing sparks, from the A-wing the young man was working on, causing a small fire.

The little fire continued, for no noticed it. The smell of smoke was regular when working with a bunch of a wings, and no one looked around, for they were all busy with _their_ ships, so why _would_ people notice it.

The fire began to rise, and rise, until a thunderous explosion occured, lighting up the whole warehouse.

"Fire!" One of the workers yelled, "Run!"

Everyone in the briefing turned to one another, "We need to get out of here!" Sato shouted, a huge piece of durasteel from the ceiling crashing down behind him. The fire was spreading all over, time to move.

They all scattered as they began running to the exit, Hera commed everyone to see if they were all safe, Zeb had gotten out, Ezra had gotten out, Kanan was getting out with Sato, Hera was getting there with Rex, Sabine was approaching an exit, and Chopper was as well.

Hera continued running through the burning warehouse, expecting to reunite with everyone once she and Rex got out, but that wouldn't come to be.

Just as Sabine was about to run out the exit, a large, flaming shreaded piece of durasteel crashed down right in front if her, throwing sparks, "Karablast!" She was about to comm Hera, when she realized her comlink was on fire, one of the sparks must have hit her. Frantically throwing it to the ground, Sabine's last sense of communication burned to a crisp.

"I gotta find another way out," the girl murmured under her breath. Sabine set off to find another exit, the smoke, debris, and flames making it difficult to get around.

All Sabine saw now was red and black. Ashes and smoke took hostage of the air along with flames everywhere, debris filling the ground as she ran.

Sabine decided to yell for help, though she didn't expect reply, she had to at least try it, "Hello! Anyone here?" She yelled.

It took about three long seconds until she heard a certain grumpy droid not far from where she was, "Chopper!" Sabine shouted, the astromech let out a loud and frustrated beeping sound, "I'm kriffing trapped!" He yelled.

"Keep making noise so I can find you!" Sabine shouted, running towards the sound of his noise.

Once she spotted him, she realized he was right. The astromech was trapped in the middle of four huge flaming durasteel pieces that trapped him within. One of his arms was stuck between two of them whick were layered on top of each other. "I'll get you out of there somehow okay buddy, just stay still!" she reassured.

* * *

Outside of the burning warehouse, Hera reunited with Kanan, "Hera!" Kanan gave a warm embrace, "Are you okay? Where's Rex?" Hera pointed to where the older man was, "I'm alright, so is he- the medical droids put him on oxygen, he took in a lot of smoke."

Shortly after the fire had began, medbay workers with ambulances and firefighters were called to the scene immediately, treating everyone who'd made it out while the firefighters attempted to tame the wild flames.

"We should check on the kids," Hera suggested, Kanan agreed. The two successfully found Ezra and Zeb among all the chaos happening outside, and were more than confident they would find Sabine and Chopper as well.

The crew walked through the crowd of people being treated for their injuries and people who were yelling, shouting the names of those they were looking for.

"Sabine! Chopper!" Hera yelled, expecting to get two answers, instead, she got none. This made her very anxious. Uncertain, Hera turned to Kanan, "Dear?"

He immediately knew what she was thinking. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, Kanan attempted to reassure Hera, "You know what, let's look somewhere else, I'm sure Sabine and Chopper are close." This raised Hera's confidence a bit, "Y-yeah, let's look somewhere else..."

After searching for a while to only to find nothing, Hera suddenly froze, stopping the crew in their tracks. She began to panick, "Kanan they're not here, t-they didn't make it out!" She yelled.

Deep down, the Jedi knew this was most likely true, though he wanted to push that thought away, it had been eating him up inside for the last few minutes, he tried hard not to let the thought consume him, but it was unfortunately winning.

Kanan came to her side, "Hera, I'm sure they're somewhere, we just need to-" "No!" Hera interrupted, "They're still in there! ...Oh my stars!" Realizing what she just said, Hera bolted to the front entrance of the building, jumping over the tape and gates before the crew could process what she was doing.

One of the firefighters noticed Hera running to the entrence, "Hey! Ma'am you can't do that!" She shouted, chasing after her.

Just as Hera was about to go in, the firefighter wrapped her arms around the Twi'lek and dragged her away while she yelled to be let go.

Just as the firefighter got Hera back behind the gates, Kanan, Ezra, and Zeb caught up, The fustrated community worker glared at the men, "Is this woman with you?"

They nodded. "Well keep her away from the building, she going to get herself killed." The firefighter let go if Hera, Kanan getting himself beside her just incase she tried to run again.

The Twi'lek glanced up at the tall, muscular woman, "You don't understand, my daughter is still in there! You have to let me go!"

The woman shook her head sorrowfully, "I'm sorry ma'am, but I can't let you do that."

This left Hera speechless, "M-my astromech, my daughter, I can't just leave them!"

The firefighter shook her head once more, "It's not safe to go in there."

"I don't care!" Hera shouted, suddenly jolting forward, Kanan luckily wrapped his arms around her just in time, "Hera!"

* * *

Inside the warehouse, with the roaring flame still growing by the second, Sabine strategized a plan to get Chopper out. Observing her surroundings, she realized there was a tiny opening under one of the durasteel pieces, just the right size for the stealthy mandalorian to fit in.

She got on all fours and crawled to Chopper, he was more than thankful when she arrived. "I'm here," she said breathlessly, "We're going to get out together."

Sabine wrapped her hands around his trapped arm, "I'm just going to tug a little, okay?" The astromech swayed back and forth in a nood, and she began to tug, his arm didn't budge one bit.

"Well that was helpful," Chopper commented, Sabine furrowed her brows and glaced at him, "You want me to get you out or not?"

"No, I would just like to stay here and _die_ ," Chopper sarcastically replied as Sabine continued to attempt to get his arm out.

She suddenly began to stifle laugh, "What?" Chopper snapped, to which Sabine let out the laugh she was covering up. Chopper grew annoyed and hit her shoulder hard, "What's so funny?"

Sabine stopped laughing, she sighed, "What's so _funny_ , is that I'm going to have to amputate."

"What?!"

"Yup," the young woman stated, "That arm of yours isn't going anywhere, and unless you want to do the same..." She looked up at the fire and back down at him. With no time to sugar coat it, Sabine told him the news plain out, "We're going to have to remove it." 

Chopper was surprised, but thought about it, "Fine, but only because the rest of the crew will probably die without me, but if Hera gets mad at us, you're taking the blame."

Sabine gave a smirk, "I know."

Sabine got to work, and in almost no time, she had removed Chopper's arm off successfully and without runining his wiring, therefore freeing Chopper.

"Thanks..." The astromech beeped, "I'd probably be dead if you hadn't come, not saying that I can't manage myself, I-" "I know," Sabine interrupted. She knew he didn't like it when someone caught him being soft, she didn't like when it happened to her eathier.

Chopper patted his flat dome, "Hold onto me and I'll use my thrusters to fly us out of this trap," Sabine did as suggested and Chopper flew them out from within the boxed in area.

Once Chopper found a non flaming spot and set them both down on the ground, they began planning what to do next. "We need to find a way out of here, and if I remember properly, there should be an exit nearby."

Chopper looked around the burning warehouse, wiping ashes off of his visor. It was difficult to find one's way when everything was falling apart around you.

"I think there's a exit there too, but I don't know if we can get thee in time." Chopper commented, Sabine squinted her eyes to get a better view, though her gaze did not reach very far, "Then I guess we'll have to hurry."

Dodging falling debris, jumping over sharp shreds of durasteel and ducking under damaged A-wings, Sabine and Chopper ran, or rolled, like their live depended on it, well, they did. _"So long for the repairs,"_ Chopper thought to himself.

Sabine and Chopper continued running, through the heavy smoke and flames. The intense heat was beginning to get the best of the girl as they ran, though she didn't want to say anything.

After a bit, the astromech noticed Sabine slowing down a bit, stumbling every other step she took.

"Woah, are you okay?" Chopper stopped and asked in all seriousness. The seemingly ill mandalorian responded with a sudden coughing fit. It sounded horrible and, as if she were, in fact, very ill, lasted for many agonizing moments.

Sabine lowered her elbow to which she had coughed into, revealing to Chopper ashes and mini scars all over her face, "I'm-" she coughed once more, "Fine, we need to keep going."

Her voice was hoarse and weak, most likely the effect of coughing as much as she did and the inhalation of too much smoke.

Chopper hesitantly agreed and extended his now only arm, "Here, hold onto me for support and cover your nose and mouth with your elbow so you don't breathe in as much smoke."

Sabine had already did as Chopper had described, covering the bottom half of her face and taking his robotic hand. He looked up at her eyes, they appeared very weary as well.

"Let's go."

Chopper lead the two around the raging flames, out of the way of falling debris, and towards the exit they so desperately sought out for.

With Sabine still coughing her lungs out and trying to keep up, enough smoke and heat had become enough. About halfway to the exit, Sabine suddenly dropped to the ground and began coughing once again, her eyes were glassy, he could tell she was hiding tears.

Chopper grabbed one of the severely hurt teenager's arms and tugged, "Come on Sabine, you have to get up, please, we're almost there. We can do this," he told her in an encouraging yet quiet tone.

Sabine just entered yet another uncontrollable coughing fit, "I'm sorry," she croaked between coughs, her throat ached with every word she managed to get out. "I'm sorry."

Chopper gazed down at the girl, "It's alright, w-we'll figure something out."

The girl shook her head, "No." Extending an arm out weakly, Sabine pointed to a little opening between some debris farther away from the two, "You see that?"

"Yes..."

Sabine coughed some more before she spoke again, "That hole leads to the outside, I know, I see light. Chopper, go out that opening and get out of here, please...it'll be okay."

Chopper made a whimpering noise, "No, I'm not going to leave you, we can get out of here together!"

"I can't!" Sabine said at her highest volume, which wasn't high at all, "I can't go on any longer..." Trying to breathe, Sabine gave a gasp for air, only to start heavily coughing again.

In less than a second, Chopper made his decision. He rolled up to Sabine, wrapped her arm around him, and leaned in close, "I'm not leaving you," he beeped in a low volume.

At this point, Sabine let her tears out completely and rubbed the astromech's dome, "I love you Chopper," she sobbed, her voice was cracking and hoarse, but Chopper couldn't care less, "I love you too, Sabine. It'll be alright."

* * *

Hera struggled in Kanan's tight grip as he dragged her away from the building, "I need to get in there!" She yelled.

Zeb and Ezra tried not to look. They didn't know the whereabouts of their sister and pet figures, which left them both confused and deeply depressed, and without her meaning for it to, Hera's protesting added to their sadness.

"Well, they're pretty close to putting the fire is out...right?" Ezra suggested sadly. Zeb tried to stay hopeful, "Yeah..." He replied. Instantly after, the Lasat put a hand to his forehead, _"Who are we kidding, we might never see them again..."_ He thought to himself, not wanting to frighten the kid.

"Kanan!" The grief filled Twi'lek now screamed, "Let me go!"

Kanan suddenly turned Hera around to face him, grabbed her shoulders and shook her once violently, "Hera!" He yelled. She suddenly stopped screaming and froze.

Kanan didn't say anything else, he didn't have to. He stared deeply into Hera's eyes with a hard, yet sad expression as they both panted from yelling so much.

The more he looked at her, the more she began to realize what he was trying to tell her. "No," she whispered, "No, Kanan don't think like that!"

_"They're gone,"_ His eyes told.

Hera fought intensely with herself, attempting with all her might to dismiss the idea Kanan had told her, to prove him wrong.

But she couldn't win, not against his suggestive, strong gaze, and not against the facts.

When this finally hit her, Hera suddenly fell into Kanan's chest with a series of loud sobs. Tears ran down her pink cheeks like a river as Kanan stroked her lekku, holding her in closer as tears trailed down his own cheeks.

Zeb and Ezra hung their heads low, their worst thoughts had come to be true. The fire wasn't going to be put out anytime soon, there was no way in for anyone, and no way out for Sabine and Chopper. 

Their friends were gone.

Tears flodded from Ezra's eyes as he fell to his knees, "I can't believe they're gone..." He whispered. Zeb wiped his eyes sadly, "Once I get my hands on whoever started this kriffing fire..."

* * *

Sabine was fully unconscious now, too much smoke had caused the younger girl to pass out. Chopper wondered if it would be her last sleep.

He did as he vowed, he stayed with Sabine. Chopper planned to protect her until the very end, until he entered his final slumber as well.

With nothing else to do, he looked around, wow. This is where it was all going to end, huh? He felt his systems heating up, his last sleep would be soon.

He thought about Hera, how sad she would be to lose her first companion, her first _friend_. The person who gave Chopper a second chance in life all those years ago in that crashed Y-wing. Oh how he would miss her.

And Kanan, who Hera loved with all her heart. At first Chopper saw Kanan as a threat, for Hera started spending time with the jedi instead of her favorite astromech. But now, he didn't mind. He learned to love Kanan like a father, though most droids don't really have "Fathers," he still thought of Kanan as one nevertheless.

Then there was Zeb and Ezra, who never failed to make his day more interesting. From pranking them to shocking them, Chopper always loved Ezra and Zeb like brothers deep down, and he hoped they knew that.

But now, this was going to be the end of Chopper and Sabine, none of them ever thought this would be the way they would go.

Chopper felt bad for Sabine, only about 16 years of age and already practically gone. He knew she wasn't going to wake up, and if she ever were to, that was going to take a miracle.

As Chopper continued to gaze at his burning surroundings, he then remembered what could only be described as a miracle.

A tiny piece of debris hit his dish at the top of his dome, reminding him of its existence. If only he could send a signal to a droid outside...then they would be noticed and hopefully rescued!

He knew well the dish was probably damaged and almost gone, but what mattered was that it was still there. He had to at least try, no only for his life, but for Sabine's as well.

Chopper attempted to get the dish turning, to try to get a hold of another droid outside...but the dish wouldn't move.

_"Come on Chopper, you can do this!"_ He encouraged himself.

He tried again and actually got the dish to turn, though it made a horrible screeching noise, it was working. Now all he had to do is find a signal.

But, that was easier thought than done.

Suddenly, one of the many lights on his metal body began blinking, _"kriff,"_ He was almost out of charge, it was now or never.

Chopper transfered all his remaining power to the dish, _"Get a signal!!"_ He thought.

But that wouldn't be the case.

His dish began to slow, and the light blinked more rapidly now, he was going to run out of charge, they weren't going to make it.

"I'm so sorry, Sabine," Chopper apologized, "Forgive me."

Right as Chopper's dish was about to come to a complete stop, something happened.

And that something was that another light began blinking, he had recived a signal! The dish began to turn again, "Hello? Who is this?" A droid asked in binary.

Chopper frantically began talking to the droid on the other end, "Help us! I'm Chopper, my human friend and I are trapped in the west side of the warehouse. My friend is hurt and very sick, I'm running out of charge, but please, tell everyone that we're alive! Sav-..."

At that moment, Chopper ran out of charge and shut down completely, but it wouldn't be for the last time...

Back outside, the R2 unit on the other end quickly told his owner, who shouted, "A droid named Chopper and his human friend are alive and stuck in the west side of the warehouse!"

The Ghost crew suddenly ran up to the young pilot, "What did you say?" Hera asked, the man repeated himself. "They're alive!" Ezra shouted.

The crew rushed to the firefighters and told them what happened, "We're on it!" One of them said.

A group of firefighters grabbed their strongest weapons and broke in as fast as they could.

Amongst the wild flames and burning debris, the firefighters found Sabine and Chopper.

The unconscious girl had her arm around the damaged astromech, a truly sweet sight to whoever was there to witness it.

The firefighters grabbed the two and ran out of the warehouse swiftly and easily. As soon as they got the two out completely, Sabine was placed on a stretcher and put on oxygen by the medical droids.

In the ambulance, the mandalorian suddenly gasped awake to be greeted by a crying Hera and Kanan.

"You made it," Hera whispered happily through her hands, which covered her mouth, tears flooding from her eyes as she went and hugged the girl. Sabine smiled, before realizing something, "Wait, how am I here? And where's Chopper?"

Kanan, who was smiling brightly, pointed next to her stretcher. Chopper was on a durasteel platform, "After repair droids work on him, and he gets charged up, he'll be good as new again," Kanan told her.

Hera grinned proudly, "He saved you two, you know."

Sabine was taken aback, she opened her mouth to say something, but closed it. Instead, she reached her arm down and patted Chopper's dome, "That's my good astromech."

A little later, Sabine was put back to sleep by the medical droids, the poor thing desperately needed rest.

After a few hours at the Med-bay talking with the rest of the crew, a certain droid Sabine had been longing to see rolled in, nice and fixed up.

"Chopper!" Sabine shouted. He got on the bed with her to receive the biggest embrace he ever had, to which Chopper hugged back with his _both_ his newly repaired arms.

"Hera told me what you did...thank you," Sabine whispered. If Chopper was anything but a droid, he would be smiling,

"Anything for my family," he replied.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all folks! Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> And idk if you noticed this by now or not, but I am a HUGE Whump writer! And I'm also a sucker for happy endings (don't know if that's the best combination😂)
> 
> Thank you for reading my lovelies! Remember to stay home, wear masks, and follow your dreams!✨
> 
> -xoxo,  
> ILoveStarWarsAndK_pop


End file.
